Poisonous Redemption
by HidansDeathMaid
Summary: Can Kanda and Allen Save each other? Will Allen be Kanda's poisonous redemption?


_**Poisonous Redemption**_

ALLEN'S POV

I sighed as I walked home in the Dark. '_Man I wish Someone would come and take me away from that place. Cross is always so abusive. I wish someone could save me. Ugh...I've been coughing up blood again. He is gonna be furious. PLEASE SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, SAVE ME. I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS. I'M CLOSE ENOUGH TO DEATH AS IT IS. I wish the man from my dreams about my past life were here. Surely this time he would save me. But...while I have been reincarnated...has he? Will I ever see him again? Will I ever run my fingers through those soft,silky, navy blue , long, locks that once soothed my very soul? I remember his brilliant pale skin that so reminded me of the moon, his midnight eyes that seemed to see clear into my soul and carress me all at once, those long, slender fingers that carressed me so gently and yet could be rough when neccessary,those soft pale lips that devoured my very being, my beautiful Moonlight Samurai. Where are you? You promised to come for me and take me away all of those years ago. Why did I die without you? I miss you. My heart aches for you, Kanda, Yuu.' _I had stopped as I thought about all I remembered from my previous life. I hope I see him again. Sighing I started walking home again. I felt as though someone was watching me but ignored it.

KANDA'S POV

I saw the silver haired boy with the cursed left eye and arm stop. He seemed lost in thought. I stealthily slipped into his thoughts and was surprised when I saw the dreams he'd been having and what had been happening to him. I heard his plea for someone to save him. _' Aren, is it really you? My beautiful Moyashi. I remember leaving and promising I would return. What would he think of me now if he knew I was turned into a Vampyre right as he died. Would he hate me now? Would he let me save him? Would he still love me? I remember that soft silver hair,those brilliant, captivating silver eyes,that curse mark on his left eye and cheek,that black and silver cursed arm, those lips that loved me and defied me at the same time, the beautiful boy who challenged me and saw in me what no one else could. AREN, I WILL SAVE YOU! I WILL NOT LOOSE YOU TO DEATH AGAIN. I WON'T LEAVE YOU EVER AGAIN. YOU ARE MY MOYASHI,AREN WALKER.' _ I watched as he started walking again and stealthily jumped down and followed him from the shadows to his home. Once he was home I hid in the shadows and waited for him to reveal which room he slept in. I heard a man yelling at him and beating my precious moyashi. I growled from the shadows and followed Aren's scent to the house and Kicked down the door. '_No way in hell will this man hurt my Aren.'_

ALLEN'S POV

I gasped as the man from my past life kicked down the door and growled at my Gaurdian Marian Cross. "K-Kanda, Is it really you?" I said before I fell to my knees coughing up blood. My gaurdian tried to attack Kanda but he sent cross flying into the wall and told him I was no longer going to be living with him, he would be taking me with him. Then he turned and picked me up bridal style and carried me away. I smiled softly as I realized he was the one I felt watching me. He hasn't aged a day. I'm glad he is here. I have missed him for years. I laid my head against his cool chest and closed my eyes as I snuggled into his embrace and closed my eyes. I smiled as I realized he still smelled the same as I remembered in my dreams. "Kanda, You came for me..." I said as I fell asleep.

KANDA'S POV

I smiled as I heard Aren say my name. I took him to the japanese castle we once lived in. I had been the Prince of Japan when Aren was alive back then. My family had disapproved of me loving Aren because he was cursed and a foreign boy with strange powers. Everyone feared him but I could see he was hurting. I took the time to get to know him and fell in love with him. Aren became my Lover and I did my best to protect him. His magic should have healed him by now unless it was sealed away by my Cousin and Uncle as he died. That would explain why he isn't getting better and why he was unable to fight back. I am going to have to summon Komui and Lenalee here and demand that they tell me what they did to Aren. I placed Aren in our old bed and kissed his forehead gently. "Sleep, Aren. I'll still be here when you wake, Beautiful Moyashi." As I turned to leave and summon Komui Aren grabbed my wrist and whispered, "Stay, Please , Kanda, My Prince. You can deal with Komui and Lenalee later. I know how you can break the seal. Onegai,Ouji-Sama."

ALLEN'S POV

Kanda nodded at my request and sat down on the bed beside me. I smiled and told him how to break the seal. "Kanda-sama, you died the same day I did. Didn't you? You just died in a different form. How long have you been looking for my reincarnation? How long has it been since I died? Since I last felt safe here in your arms. Kiss me, Master. Show me that I'm not dreaming this time."

KANDA'S POV

I smiled and kissed Aren's lips softly." You aren't dreaming ,Kitten. I'm really here and I won't loose you again. Please listen to me, Aren. I did die the same day as you. I was turned into a Vampyre. I am undead. It has been five -hundred years Since that day. I will break the seal. Please love me still. Onegai, Aren, let me turn you so that we will never be apart again. Onegai,Aren"

ALLEN'S POV

I nodded and said, " I love you, BaKanda. You being turned into a Vampyre won't change that. I am yours. I always have been and Always will be for eternity. Turn me,Master so that we will never be apart again. You are my Precious and Poisonous Redemption. Even when my powers are restored I will still be yours. Never leave me again, Onegai,Kanda-sama."

KANDA'S POV

I laid Aren down gently as I bit his neck Injecting him with the poison that would turn him into a Vampyre. As he slipped into unconciousness I broke the seal and watched as a glowing silver-white light enveloped him and healed his wounds. His hair got longer and seemed to defy gravity as if blown by some unseen wind, his clothes turned white and silver with a hooded coat that was held together in the front by a black and silver mask. His left eye turned red and his left fingers lengthened into black claws. I smiled and placed the silver crown bracelet on his wrist as a silver cross apppeared on his hand. I watched him sit up and smiled.

ALLEN'S POV

'_Kanda, my Master. I finally have him back. I will never be apart from him again. ' _ I looked at Kanda and grinned Ferally as I pounced on his lap, straddling his hips and kissed his lips hungrily. I smirked as Kanda pressed his lips against mine in a fiery battle for domminance and pulled me completely against I nipped his lower lip and Whispered,"Never again. You will never leave me again, Master. Thank goodness. Aishiteru, BaKanda. "


End file.
